Super Good Starkid Fic! WOW! AMAZING! Action Adventure Drama
by wifilesshobo
Summary: I cannot possibly summarise this... piece of... writing. It's just really good. You should read it.


Julia was dating Darren, but Darren got drunk and Bonnie showed up, and then Julia walked in on Darren and Bonnie. Darren took Bonnie back to LA. Bonnie and Darren always have sex. Joey went to visit Darren and Bonnie, but left because they were so busy together and kind of ignored him. Lauren had sex with Walker, and now they're a couple. Meredith and Brian a couple. Everyone started prepping for Apocalyptour. Julia and Bonnie became friends again, but Bonnie loves Darren. Nick felt lonely because everyone was dating. Arielle came back to Chicago, and her and Nick started dating.

Joey, Jaime, Meredith, Nick, Denise, Arielle, Walker, Julia, and Brian went to the Holiday Club for karaoke. Everyone got crazy drunk except for Arie and Nick. Joey was slightly less drunk than Juls, Jaime, and Mer so he ended up driving them home. There was a car crash. Mer was fine, Joey was fine physically, but not mentally, Jaime broke her arm, and was blacked out for a while.

Joey was mentally at war with himself. Julia woke up with amnesia. Juls and Jaime had a girls' night where they watched old college videos, which brought back most of Julia's memory. Jaime starred in a production of Grease, where she met a guy named Jack. They went on a date, and Jaime found out he was a jerk. She felt lonely after finding out what a shitty guy he was and got a puppy.

Lo found out that she was pregnant, and Walker proposed. Joey became mad and they won't talk to each other. Lona and Lily came back to Chi town. Bonnie left Darren and took Pookie with her. Darren met up with the StarKids after the first Chi town Apocalyptour show, and he decided to go on tour with them. Brosenthal came back.

The StarKids had a free day during the tour in Nashville. Lauren and Walker went public, and the fandom now knows that they're getting married and having a kid. Brosenthal and Lily kissed, and he asked her out. Joey and Denise went walking in the rain, and they kissed.

Joey and Deeds went on a double date with Mer and Brian to Jumpoline, and then to dinner. Joe and Lauren went to the doctors and found out they're having twins. Megan and Clark went to the beach and are now a couple.

Joey may have given Denise the swine flu. Let the Swine flu games begin!

On the tour, Megan and Clark got together. They faked the swine flu, and Denise heard them plot it out. So, she told Julia. Megan and Clark didn't feel right about lying, so they left the whole tour. Jaime went after them and got in a car crash.

Megan found Jaime and took her to the hospital. Megan and Clark ended up staying on the tour! YAY!

Arielle figured out that she was pregnant. She told everyone, and Joey then got pissed off. Joey said that Arielle wasn't level headed and mature enough for a child.

Meredith and Brian were thinking about having children. Meredith said that nothing needed to be rushed, they had the rest of their lives anyway... Brian wanted to propose to her, right then.

Moses loved Jaime, and he flew out to Seattle for Jaime's birthday, but Jaime liked Jim and Jime liked Jaime. Joe found out that Jaime and Jim were kind of a thing. He drank his heart out and kissed Jaime. Jaime then relised that she was in love with Jim.

While watching Toy Story, Jim and Jaime kissed. Will they be a couple? The world may never know...! The answer is yes! But, Joe is ruthless and apparently won't take no for an answer...

One the last show of New York, Holden proposed to Meredith during Not Alone, SHE SAID YES! So that wrapped it up for Apocalyptour and everyone was off to Chicago again... or not?Joe and Jaime had a moment and Joe kissed Jaime again, making Jaime break up with Jim because of her cheating on him...

Joey decided that he'd move to LA to get away from everyone as Jaime did as well, leaving for NYC.

On the meanwhile, Arie told Denise to break up with Joey because he is mentally abusing her. Arie, herself, almost had a miscarriage, but turned out to have a risked pregnancy and now is on bed rest for two weeks.

JoMo broke his leg while preforming in Atlanta, which brought him back to Chicago. Jaime was kicked out her apartment and that brought her back to Chicago. They started dating. Dylan and Charlene hooked up. The Lang baby is going to be a girl! While the Walker twins are male and female! Elona has returned, and So has Mia! But sadly, Joey has left for L.A. Leaving Denise wondering if they're still together or not. Denise and Meredith bought a pet hamster named Peanut who knows how to use the interweb! Pepper, Lily's puppy has also arrived!

Deeds and Arie were driving, when they were hit by another car. Denise broke her right ankle and Arie is okay. Julia and Megan weren't told that they were already released from the hospital, and they decided to walk to the hospital to see them. While walking, Megan was hit by a driver and it put her in a coma.

While waiting in the hospital for Megan to wake up and for Lauren to pop out David and Ava, Dylan tried to comfort Julia. Afterwards, they went for coffee to talk, and Julia kissed him. But Dylan was dating Charlene and that just made things awkward. Julia panicked and ran out of the coffee shop and to her apartment. Dylan followed Julia. Dylan Kissed Julia, julia kissed him back, then Dylan left.

Dylan talked it through with Charlene, and right before he left, he gave her an engagement ring. Julia apologised to Charlene and they kind of made up.

Arie had Quinn, and then Megan woke up.

Brant went to visit Julia because he thought he was in love with Devin, but then he was rejected. Brant basically asked Julia if she would date him, and Julia spazzed at him. Then, Jaime drove her car through Julia's kitchen wall and Brant ran away in all the confusion.

Brant was upset, so he went out to drink. Afterwards, he couldn't get home so he called Julia to get him. A driver threw a broken bottle at Brant, and it cut up his throat so Julia brought him to the hospital. While visiting Brant, he asked Julia to kiss him but she couldn't do it. He then proceeded to turn off the machine in an attempt to kill himself. Julia turned it back on and Brant told her she was the love of his life.

Megan found out that she was pregnant and she had a miscarriage when she was hit by the car.

Brant was released from the hospital, and he went to drunk karaoke with Moses and Bonnie. Bonnie and Brant made out, and became a couple. At karaoke, Jomo won the StarKids a vacation to Hawaii. Brosenthal broke up with Lily.

Brosie returned and apologised to Lily, and they got back together. Bonnie and Tyler went out for karaoke again, and they realised they had feelings for each other. The Starkids left for Hawaii, leaving Char behind. After many conflicted feelings, Bonnie Broke it off with Brant. She and Tyler started dating. Nick and Arie went skinny dipping in the ocean late at night. Julia and Darren discovered they both still had feelings for each other and got it on in Julia's hotel room.

Back in the States, Charlene fell off the stage at her show and hit her head, so she was hospitalised. Upon waking up, she lost at least six months of memory. The StarKids flew back to Chitown. Charlene no longer loves Dylan. Tyler and Julia went to visit Charlene. Char asked if he could get her phone charger, and he was rear-ended. Tyler returned to the hospital with a concussion and the phone charger. The hole in Julia's wall was fixed. Brant and Bonnie went out for coffee, and they kissed while Bonnie was dating Tyler. Tyler is now mad at Bonnie, and so is Brant. Jaime was texting Julia and she crashed into a fence outside Megan's apartment.

Brian and Meredith found out that they can't have kids. There is discussion about them adopting a child after they get married.

Nick had to go see his family when his dad had a heart attack, leaving Brian with an overly-stressful amount of work to prepare for LeakyCon.

Brian started recieving strange texts from someone who said that he was Junior and was his father, no one else could see these texts. Shortly afterwards, he got very sick and started going crazy.

Peanut got an iPhone.

Lauren and Joe got married without telling anybody. No one knows yet.

Bonnie kissed Brant again, which made her almost get on a plane and leave. Tyler went to the airport and said goodbye, and Bonnie followed him home! She told Brant, and Brant flew to Europe.

Tyler realized how stupid he was being with Bonnie, and with the help of JoMo, broke it off. Tyler and Joe went to the bar where Tyler kissed Joe and things _escalated._ Tyler told Bonnie, then Brant, who decided to come home.

Jaime left for NYC for a Wicked audition. She didn't get the part, so she returned to Chicago.

Bonnie and Tyler both auditioned for the roles of Tony and Maria in West Side Story, both getting the part. Brant had a problem with Bonnie and Tyler sharing a stage but let Bonnie go, promising he would be at her opening night, but never showed.

Tyler and Joe went on a date to the big ToysRus in NYC, and were confronted by two homophobes, ending in Joe in the hospital with a broken jaw. Through all this, Jyler met a little girl named Aries, who is taken from the two people and they are going to adopt. West side kicked off, but the day after Aries old father stabbed Ty, making him miss all but the last show. He only acted in it because the understudy was injured. Joe, Ty, and Aries are going to be in Annie

Brian proposed to Lily, and SHE SAID YES! Tyler might (is? I'm not sure) be a brides maid.

Ty proposed to Joe, who replied that he wasnt sure, leaving Ty heart broken

Matt was shot in a jewelry store and lost all of his memory, including his first date with Jaime

Aries, was shot and died. It was really sad.

Then Brosenthal went up and dissappeared again the motherfucker. Lily followed him but eventually went to Germany with Tyler to visit JoMo and everyone else at RingCon

JoMo repoposed to Ty in germany to make up for the crudy first proposal. Life is good.

Elona and Joey got it on in Germany.

In L.A. Brosenthal got beat up real bad by some peeps while he waz tying help out his brother. Devin picked up him up and now everyone's mad at him.

Also, Lily's preggo in the eggo.

Ali and AJ became a couple shortly before AJ had to go to Arizona for Next to Normal. When he left, Ali went with him. On the night of the last performance of N2N in Tucson, Megan showed up and whilst talking to AJ abruptly kissed him.

In Phoenix, Megan came to AJ's apartment and explained that she only kissed him because Clark (the motherfucker) abandoned her again. He was extremely awkard and rambled on like an adorable geek about having warm coke.

Jeff (the manwhore) came back to town and so did Dylan!

Ty and Mere went to the bar and both ended up getting hurt some how in a brawl.

Elona thought she was preggers but it was false because there's something wrong with Joey's sperm. He needs to get that checked out.

Ty bought a house for his soon to be hubby.

And for some reason this recap doesnt mention the Breredith wedding that happened at some point as well.

Jyler got a surogate mom pregnant and already started talking baby names. Then they got married. , Ty's dad made a big scene and sorta ruined the day for his son. Jeff and Bonnie got back together after a slight hiccup with Dylan.

Meredith found out that she was pregnant and told Brian. They both got exremely excited.

A few weeks later, Meredith found out it was a false pregnancy. Thinking Brian wouldn't want to be with someone who couldn't have kids, she left him without telling why.

Darren and Julia are both just kind of screwed up and their relationship is like an "it's complicated" facebook status. Don't ask me what's going on there.

Arie and Nick got engaged a really long time ago, but someone must have forgotten to put it in here. AND THEY ALSO GOT MARRIED!

Megan and Elona got it on, and Joey got really mad at Elona when he found out.

Joey and Dylan both upset with the female gender start spending more time with eachother building their bromance. After the two of them swearing off dating for a while they decide to move in with eachother and spend some time just hanging out as friends.

***timeskip*** (one year timelapse)

**Jyler**: They take Aries home and are surprised when she doesn't start to speak in small sentences after months or crawl. Worried when she is around turning one and has yet to crawl yet already walking and running, Joe takes her to the pediatrician where they learn she has a heavy affect of ADHD that stunts her growth. At her first birthday Aries is still unable to talk in full sentences or string words together properly.

**Dylan**: Dylan is just going to be finishing up treatments. He is going to find out that he is going to be fine. He goes to his final appointment and finds out he has kicked the disease in the butt and he will be as healthy as ever!

Joey: Nothing much's changed. He's just been dating Dylan and he moved out of Ari and Nick's to Dylan's. He and joey are getting an apartment together.

**Julia**: Over the past year, Julia spent most of the months the same way she had before. She was reserved and quiet, the majority of her free time in her apartment reading. She and Darren eventually broke it off because they both agreed that their long distance relationship wasn't working. About halfway through the year, she was laid off her part time job. Gradually, Julia fell into a hole of depression. She continued to keep to herself and she began to loose the close connections she once had with her friends. Most of her self esteem vanished, and her outlook on life became bleak and dreary. She found an outlet for her emotions in alcohol, and began to feel reliant on that to keep herself going.

**Jaime and sort of Matt**: Jaime and Matt have moved in together and are very happy in a cute fluffy relationship (yay Maime!). She's working part-time as a waitress as well as doing some acting/vocal coaching. Melody, her pet corgi, is getting older and is chubby and doesn't do much. She's auditioned for a couple off-broadway shows, hasn't really done much, but is happy with life. She is getting a little better at driving and hasn't crashed through a wall in months! Four for you, Jaime.

**Lily: **Basically, Lily and Bri finally get married. Mitch is adorably adorable, Pepper is slightly jealous but still adorable. Lily's parents are pretty pissed off with her.

**Devin**: Devin spent three months with Evanna in the UK and shiz. While there she got a boyfrand, holla! and did a lot of sightseeing and made new friends. She got a new cat but then it died

**Megan**: Megan and Elona break up, then she moves to NYC but won't tell anyone why. While she's there she ends up joining another band and goes on tour with them. After we do the skip she'll still be on tour, but it'll be the end of the tour so it won't be for very long.

**AJ**: Ali and AJ stayed living in the same apartment, and didn't let the thing with Megan get in the way of them. AJ auditioned for lots of shows in Chicago and got several parts, and joined in on the Starkid show, helping write a lot of the music. He was happy because someone needed to be.

**Meredith**: Meredith spent most of the year at her room in Denise's. She didn't quite feel like going out to see anyone else. She hasn't been the same since she left. She knew that at least that some of the Starkids would try to get her back with Brian. She only saw Brian a few times and hardly talked to him. They are currently getting a divorce.

**Brian**: Brian became steadily more depressed as the year went on. He also became increasingly bitter, throwing himself into work and producing another production for Starkid and made sure that he was only in scenes that Meredith wasn't so they didn't have to be at the same rehearsals. Even though he saw Meredith during dress rehearsals and performances, they were long enough away from the split that he is still under the impression that she had the baby. After the production, he began to cut himself off from the rest of the Starkids, only talking to a few members such as Julia, Nick, Matt, Arie, and Darren over the phone, and only ever saw Nick, Matt, and Arie in person, mostly so he could see Quinn, and Matt was occasionally over. Immediately following the production, Brian flew out to London to see if he could find work there, but left soon after because of too many now painful memories of Meredith. Brian hasn't entered his and Meredith's apartment since the day she left but he still pays the rent. When he returned from London, Brian moved to Houston and found work there. He got fired, however, when his depression deepened and he wasn't able to act the part correctly. Through all this time, some of his friends, especially Nick and Arie insisted that he get and therapist, but he refused. In the past month, he moved back to Chicago, but didn't tell anyone but Nick and Arie so he could live with them because he didn't have enough money with no job and still paying the rent for the old apartment. Anytime Meredith is mentioned, Brian either becomes depressed, or lashes out at the person with alarming ferocity, even though he loves her, he hates her for doing what she did to him.

**Brosethal**: He and Lily get married, and they live wonderfully with Mitch for 6 months before Brian loses his job. He becomes and alcoholic and grows a beard. Really, you can tell times are tough when Brian Rosenthal grows a beard. He has yet to do anything too bad, but he isn't the nicest guy in the entire world right now, seeing as he is an alcoholic.

***end timeskip*

The big day came and went, Tyler nearly had a heart attack as both the Brilily and his own baby were born, with in minutes of one another. Brosie broke Ty's nose, and stuff.

Thanks to Denise, Holden and Mere went on a date, and began working out there differences.

Chris came back and told everyone he was gay, Jeff left Bonnie for his best friend so now Jeff and Chris are a thing.

Ummm I'm pretty sure that Clark came back wanting Megan back anf Megan took him back and broke things off with Elona. But she kept going back to Elona because who doesn't like Elona? But when she stopped things with Elona that made her sad. But clark and megan are still rocky and not even together anymore maybe? idk.

Bonnie kept posting pictures of Darren and there was some interaction there. (it seems important because yay interaction!)

Thennnnnn Brian and Meredith kissed at New Years and yay drunken sex. Then they went rock climbing and started at each other's butts. (((it was magical))) then at the superbowl party, during beyonce they kissed because of Halo and talked and now they're offical back together but it's still weird because they don't know how to refer to each other since they are techincally still married.

Everyone went to a bar. Lauren got pissed then upset. Momma Julia swooped in and saved the day but she also got pissed.

Brian was a lazy ass and wouldn't pick his remote up so Mere had to do it.

Joey got kinda lonely after a while and had snuggle timez with Denise. Denise is a Joey whore and pines after him like a lost puppy.

Jomo fell off the face of the planet, and Ty got divorce papers. Ty is a mess.

Denise discovered that Peanut is actually Andrew Garfield, but no one believed her.

Everyone got bored so they went camping. Denise revealed Peanut as Andrew Garfield which prompted the discussion that he was a Peeking Tom (because Lauren) at Brian and Mere. Denise and Jeff got together. That night Breredith got thrown into the creek because they did it in the tent. The next morning everyone woke up with Superpowers.

About a week or 2 later, they went to Leaky, befre which they made an agreement to not use their powers there. Brian broke this agreement.

Julia and AJ both came back to Chicago in the middle of all this.

Brian and Devin hung out and scared the mess out of everyone and discovered they both liked it, but Devin passed out.

On the 4th of July, Meredith "proposed" to Brian, and they agreed to renew their vows.

Brosenthal also is back from rehab and now has Mitch and Lily's gone she moved out of state still furious at Brian.


End file.
